Help Finding a Story
by perpetualXmotion
Summary: Please help me find a story! I don't know where else to try to get help and I don't remember enough about the story for my searches to have found it. I've written what I think I remember about it, so hopefully someone can help! UPDATE: FOUND!
1. Chapter 1

I've been trying to find this story for a while and I am having all kinds of trouble trying to find it. It doesn't help that I cannot remember much about it, so I'm hoping that someone can help and that what I do remember is unique enough for someone to be able to help me. I know some people don't like when these types of posts are made, but I don't know of another way to get help and I'll take this down either as soon as I get the story identified or some time has passed and no one has been able to help.

So the story is from the Harry Potter fandom. I'm pretty sure it's not a crossover since I don't particularly enjoy those. It took place during Hogwarts and I want to say it was 4th year or later, but I'm not sure about that. Harry bought study materials from the ICW (or maybe just from the ministry but I really thought they were for international tests) and they were linked to his magic (or blood linked? I'm not really sure how they were linked). Anyway only Harry could use the materials and Hermione kept getting jealous that she couldn't use the materials he paid for.

Now that I'm typing this up, the materials may have been for him to take additional classes outside of what Hogwarts offered and the materials included ways for him to write essays and get them graded.

I want to say that Harry got the idea from Neville, or he told Neville about it, and they both were taking additional classes. But I'm really not sure about this part.

As you can see, I really cannot remember a major plot point of the story that would be helpful in searching for the story. Any help at all would be amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello out there! Thanks for the reviews and the interest in seeing this story found. I didn't respond to any because I honestly did not remember more than what I included in my post. BUT! I have finally found the story that I'm pretty sure is what I was looking for. It matches all the key points anyway. It took this long to find because of the type of story it is and the location.

The story is an Evil Author Day posting from 2018 and is not hosted on any archiving sites like FFN and AO3 (at least now because I'm not sure when the author pulled their works from AO3). Of course, I didn't even think to check other sites for EAD postings until this years EAD came around. I found the story last year when looking for other EAD posts and using Jilly James' EAD Author Collective posted on her website (just google her pseud or even just evil author day to find if you don't already know where it is).

Title: Enough

By: starkindler

There are four posts for this work, but it is incomplete. I'm not sure where, if at all, starkindler would post the completed work, or any completed HP works, as I don't think I've seen anything completed outside of a work in The Hobbit fandom (which is hosted on the wild hare project). Starkindler's EAD posts are on their own site hosted on dreamwidth. I'm sure you can use google to find this site as well, or you can go through jilly's.

 **Here are some warnings so no one tries to read this work and then spam the author for anything ridiculous.**

This work is SLASH, specifically Harry/Bill. No slash actually appears between the two in the four posts, but there may have been an inference of slash between Sirius and Remus (or it was in another of the posted works). It starts during OOTP after Harry's trial and has Molly bashing and Evil!Dumbledore, although I think the evilness is more hinted at in the four posts. Make sure you read all the author's warning and whatnot if you decide to take the risk and if you MUST complain about anything in the story, make sure you do it here rather on any of starkindler's posts as I got you all interested in finding this story in the first place.

If you end up enjoying it, there was another Harry/Bill post in 2018 (still no slash within though), and then another HP work posted for EAD this year. 2019's post does come with a be over 18 to read warning, so make sure you consider that and check out starkindler's own warnings before reading. Thanks for the interest and I hope you all enjoy the story!


End file.
